Smash at fear
by crits and humor
Summary: With a tournament comes death . With death comes rage. With rage comes betrayal comes fear
1. Chapter 1

"It is happening here at the smash arena in the battlefield . The match at the end of the 2014 cup . The match is mario vs sonic. " . The announcer said. The crowd of fans realeased a great cheer of joy. Among the faces in the crowd were Tails and Shadow. Tails clapped as Shadow grunted. "Also in our sky seat is our great leader Master Hand. " the announcer went on. "This will be a 3 stock battle and saftey is on. And now a word from our sponser". "Thank you and now we thank starfox and the greil mercenaries for protection of the world stone while the tournament is going on.

While that was going on peach and zelda were talking in the bleachers. "Peach i fear the worst. Ganondorf could take a piece of the triforce." Zelda then watched peach stare off ready for the fight.

3...2...1... Fight!

The battle began with Mario trying to land a few fireballs on the extremely speedy sonic who dodged them with ease. Sonic then ands a punch on mario who is knocked to the floor.

Pit was watching from the sky with great enjoyment until he heard a ship pull up to his cloud home. The door to the home burst open with a punch.

The fight between sonic and mario was down to one life apiece. Sonic was about to give a fatal punch to mario that would win him the fight when a bomb was realeased into the arena but on the sidelines . It ignited sending toads flying. Mario and Sonic watched alongside the rest of the crowd. They all watched in horror. As the screen where they show the fight changed to a picture of ganondorf. "Attention all fools" Ganondorf began to say. "The angels have fallen. Pit is dead. To match that the triforce has been seiged. If you want to keep your lives you are to give me the battlefield. But not just that you are to not question me beacause the hailberd is mine. I will stop at nothing to eliminate all opposition. Good day to you all now leave at once. "The smashers watch in horror and begin to evacuate. As Zelda leaves she sees a shot of hailberd ammo hit master hand. He then falls to the ground dead. Zelda then realizes she may die.


	2. chapter 2

Zelda had exited the battlefield along side everyone else in shock. Master hand had died and pit fell. Zelda knew that the world may never be the same. She had to see mario and Sonic. The two were with princess peach. As zelda walked more bombs hit the battlefield. "Ugh where is link when you need him." Said Zelda.

In the forest link was based alongside Luigi. He had intercepted news that wario was going to capture the bomb survivors. "Luigi identify Wario's location". Link demandingly said. "He's a turnin arounda. Ah is that a ghost." Luigi said. "No you freakin fool" Link said. "You know we could have stopped ganon at the hailberd if you didn't worry about your dead brother." "What he is dead" Luigi cried.

"Finally the instakiller is ready." Ganondorf said. "You are a fool." Said a voice. "Sorry you sword weilding fool." Ganondorf responded. "You know Roy your death will happen in song."

"I have hunted down a slice of glory.

Fought through Link and got all gory.

When the world decided to give me none

I decided to take to the won"

"That doesn't make since" Roy said.

"It does to you idiot." Ganondorf responded.

"So lets roll the dice of not so nice.

Ready the engine. Hear my voice.

Its time to kill you now !"

Ganondorf put his hand on the button and pushed down.

Roy was destroyed and all that remained was his blade.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a disclaimer note before the chapter. Indeed Roy is dead. **

**Now the first review i got said i was too jumpy. I apologize. The first chapter was a rush. It was kind of how any mushroom citizen felt. **

**Another major note is i will have many many typos. I will try to update them . And i will be posting a typoless version in mid September. **

**Also my second chapters song was ment to be bad. That will be the end of chapter notes.**

* * *

The battlefeild survivors had all but fleed. They all knew they were in no condition for the long walk to the mushroom kingdom. With no veichles and little to no food the survivors had to rely on the super fast sonic. But even sonic wasn't enough. Most of the toads starved and got colds. Eventualy sonic starved. That lead to less and less food. But while that was happening zelda was letting out a sky signal.

* * *

"Fox" said Falco. "We have the signal." "Great " Fox said."Attention fleet get ready to land. " From behind the fleet a missle was fired. The missle hit and a ship plummeted into the blue. The rest of the fleet fired back with no success. The ship they were up against was the hailberd. "Falco, I'm going in. " said Fox with glee.

* * *

There was a star that was ready to go attack the hailberd. "Kirby you ready to get me in." Said a deep manly voice. "Yes" said kirby. The star got ready to take the hailberd out. The guy jumped revealing a gold sword. He used a great aether to get on the hailberd. His name was ike.


	4. Chapter 4

**If anyone is still reading this they have high tolerance. I will openly admit this is not a great story. I will reward you with this chapter. Now through three chapters i have built up for the first major moment. This chapter will give all plots a chance to shine. While Roys death was extremely simple this next one in the chapter will not be. You will see the true shades of ganondorf this very chapter. So for one big recap Fox, Ike and Kirby have made there way to ganondorf at the hailberd. I will tell you one clue: Tabuu lives.**

* * *

The Starfox fleet continues to battle the mighty hailberd. "Fox" said Falco. "This mission of yours is reckless. It is a fact that you will die. We have lost 10 of our fighters to the guns on this thing. If you die we will be routed." "I don't care we have one chance to eliminate the enemy lets do it. " Fox had responded. The lead ship then turned around and flew towards the hailberd. Then Fox jumped and landed on the hailberd. "Lets do this.

* * *

The minute Ike landed he readied his sword with kirby at his side with his hammer. The hailberds guards were extremely absent. Until the elavator to the interior opened. 10 robots were ready for combat. One of them aimed a laser for Ike and fired . The laser misses as ike slices the robot in half. While 2 enemies gang up on kirby with lasers ready. Kirby then activates his fly and hammers the 2 gaurds into the wall . The 7 other gaurds begin sending signals to the inside. Of course the duo anialate 2 more robots. The other 5 jump of the ship to their dooms. The duo get ready to enter the elevator.

* * *

Fox begins his conquest of the other side by running to the control room to see 2 robots. Fox then shoots them both in the head. As he finishes that 2 more robots arrive. Fox then gives them kicks to the face. He shuts off all weaponry to see none of his fleet left. "Falco!". He yells to notice his freind must of been shot down. In rage fox then enters the interior ready to kill Ganon.

* * *

As Ike and kirby make there way to the prison they fight off nearly 20 robots. "Hello anybody here". Ike says. "Ike its me meta knight." Says a masked short round figure. "Oh great its just youuuu." Says ike. Kirby then hammers Meta knights cell. The bars fall down and meta knight then says "Ganondorf is about to kill pit follow me. The smashers then follow Meta.

As fox takes out robo after robo he makes his way to a room titled Killox. Fox then enters the room to see ganon. "Fox your here." Says pit who is strapped up. "Fox" said Ganondorf. "You me duel ganondorf" fox responds. Ganondorf takes no time to attack fox and throw him through the roof. Ganondorf then jumps through the roof and lands on the platform.

* * *

Ike's team then bursts into the killox room and rescues pit. The team then exits for ike to spit on meta knights shoe. "Thats what you get for being the best on the teir list." Ike says. The team gets ready to escape on the star. When kirby calls the star they escape.

* * *

Ganondorf lands three blows on foxes arm. "You were a fool fox. And let me express that in song.

Can you see the glee

That comes from a defing sea.

Of the showers of blood i will spread

Once the world knows you are dead.

The castle falls into delight oncce death is dead. " Ganondorf sang.

By this point fox was hanging on to the hailberd by a hand as he slipped.

"Scissarcus" ganondorf cast splitting fox in half.

* * *

**Told you it was epic.**


End file.
